Happy Anniversary
by Citizenofwhoville123
Summary: Just a bit of fluff celebrating River and The Doctor's first anniversary April 22! I didn't think this deserved a T, but there is very very minor kissing, so be warned! First fluff Ive written, so please read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This really is just a fluffy thing that I wrote before bed tonight. I just needed to celebrate River and The Doctor's first anniversary with a fluffy Fic for you all!

Just on a funny note, I asked my family at dinner whether they knew what today was! I am a bit obsessed, so I was hoping they'de pick up on it quickly! They didn't. (C'mon you guys! How could you not know what April 22nd is! It's April 22!) Surprisingly, my younger sister figured it out in the end! Go You!

Happy Anniversary!

River Song leaned against the counter, watching as her mother did the dishes.

"I told you, I haven't seen a version of him that's done the pyramid since the actual event. I don't even think he considered it legit. Anyway, he was in the Tessalector the entire time, and only four people remember it including the so called bride and groom. He probably doesn't believe it counts!"

Amy turned down the water in order to hear her daughter. River had spent the entire evening fussing over herself (including washing, drying, and arranging her hair, which was a daunting task that had taken the better part of forty minutes) in celebration of her anniversary. She had been talking about it all week, saying things like 'it would be wonderful if he came, but I'm happy to spend it with you all the same,' and, 'of course, I'm not getting my hopes up,' but Amy knew River well enough to see that if The Doctor failed to show up she was going to be devastated.

"And, of course, it is The Doctor, and he's horrible with timing, so I really can't expect anything.."

Amy had honestly heard enough to feel incredibly frustrated with both her daughter and her best friend. She threw down the towel and turned to River, intending to give her a good telling off for failing to keep her antics to herself, but, seeing her face, Amy instead tried a different approach.

"OI! SHUT UP ALREADY! IF THAT STUPID IDIOT LEAVES MY DAUGHTER ALONE ON HER - THEIR - ANNIVERSARY, I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!" seeing River's slightly frightened expression, she swallowed and took a deep breath. "Sorry, River. But he's coming. I swear, he's coming. Don't worry, yeah?"

River did not answer, but instead looked at something past Amy in the next room.

"Oh my God." she half whispered, half squealed, looking and sounding like a pleased teenager.

"Hello, Ponds!" said the man, leaning against his blue box. "Nice to see you! Hope I don't stain the carpet. Residual vortex energy is terribly difficult to get out of fabrics! I ruined a perfectly good coat once. Now, why am I paying, Pond?"

Amy strode up to him looking incredibly fierce and annoyed.

"You were about to leave my daughter alone in her wedding anniversary! She's been waiting all week and you show up late!"

The Doctor put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm very sorry, Amy. Now, since she's apparently been waiting all week, may I please take your daughter out? I had meant to get here earlier so we could do some sightseeing, but I suppose dinner will be -"

He stopped as River pushed past her still righteously indignant mother and threw her arms around The Doctor. The Doctor looked completely unsure as to what to do with this, as River was not usually quite so forthright and his arms flailed around a bit before coming to rest on River's back. Amy looked considerably cheered up at his evident lack of skill to deal with River when she was in a mood, and, satisfied that The Doctor had been properly told off and River had gotten what she needed, she winked merrily at her friend and quietly left the room.

"Hello Sweetie." whispered River, her fingers running through his hair.

"Hello River." he replied, feeling that he probably should have said more to her but at a very unfortuanate loss for words.

"Are you taking me somewhere nice for dinner, my love?" she asked with a contented sigh. The Doctor was surprised, pleased, and shocked at the same time. River was normally quite a handful, all bouncy and flirty and noisy. However, now, she seemed positively mellow and content. The Doctor couldn't say he minded.

"Of course, Doctor Song. It's our anniversary. Could you expect any less?"

DW

Later that evening, River sat on the balcony of the restaurant, looking out over the city skyline. The dotted lights and streams of color that outlined the massive buildings where brilliant against the night sky, and, in a way, almost beautiful.

The Doctor sits close to her, an arm around her shoulder. She doesn't speak for a while, and The Doctor looks concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

"Fine," she replied, looking up at him for a moment before staring back at the display of lights in front of her. "Just...thinking."

"What about?" he asks, sensing she is worried about something.

"Do you love me, Doctor?" she asks.

The question surprises him, yet somehow doesn't surprise him at all. He leans down and kisses her, brushing a few stray curls away from her face.

"Of course I love you, River Song. What sort of question is that?"

She seems to struggle for words to describe what she's feeling.

"I'm not sure, it's just, well, you married me, but I guess I wasn't sure if you married me because you loved me, or to save the universe. Before that, I could never tell. You told me on your last breath that you loved River Song, and I'm River Song. But was that true? You never seemed to, before. You kissed me once, and only because I started it. Rule number one is that The Doctor lies. All the time, because he has to. Is that all this ever was?"

"Oh, Doctor Song, of course I love you." he repeated. "There were dozens of ways I could have convinced you to kill me. I married you because I realized that I loved you, and that no matter how fast I ran, I was always going to come back to you, River, because I fell in love with you. Completely by accident. And after that, I couldn't stay away."

As if to prove his point, he kisses her again, and he doesn't let go for a long, long time.

"I love you, River Song, Melody Pond, my mad, impossible wife. Happy Anniversary."

_Come on, come on, turn a little faster,_

_Come on, come on, the world'll follow after,_

_Come on, come on, because evetybody's after_

_Love..._

_We're Accidentally in love._

Extra Authors Note: the song is Accidentally in Love by counting crows. It's another thing I don't own. :(


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So, this is part two. I wasn't sure what to do for this part, and I'm still not sure about the idea, but I hope everyone enjoys this. It's a very different sort of anniversary this time, and not such a nice one. This is VERY angsty, so be warned!

River convinced him to take her to visit a library, much to his dislike. She had insisted, and it shouldn't have mattered to him. River simply adored libraries, and she had a collection of hundreds of different library cards she had acquired over the years which she had proudly shown him. And he liked seeing how happy she was here. But ever since that first time he met her, he's grown to despise libraries. They make him feel claustrophobic, and like he's running out of time. And he is. Because every day she grows closer and closer, and there's nothing he can do, because she has to die, and it kills him a bit more each day, because she's his wife and he loves her, but he can't save her, and...

Well, you get the point.

But she had to ask to go today. Today of all days. The anniversary of the day that she died in that accursed library, sacrificing herself to save 4022 people and his future with her.

But what kind of future is it?

Because he, the last timelord, is running out of time.

Running

Out

Of

Time

If only she hadn't given up her regenerations for him. Truth be told, he wouldn't want her to change, because he rather likes this River, his River, but at least she would be alive. He wants her to live. Even without regeneration she would live a longer than average life span, and he wants her to enjoy every last day of it. To enjoy those days with her. But he can't, because she's going to die.

He didn't want to fall in love with her. He tried desperately not to. After all, why would he do that to himself, allow himself to fall for a woman who was as good as dead. But he did fall in love with her. He's told her. He wants to keep telling her over and over again.

How many times can he say it before it's too late?

He doesn't want her to die. Don't let her die. I need her. I love her. I don't know what I'll be without her. I love her. But she's going to die.

Don't let her die.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

River's voice cuts through the tortured rant spinning endlessly around his mind. He looks up.

"Fine." he says, not quite meeting her eyes.

River stood up from her chair and walked over to where he was sitting.

"No, you're not."

"I am! I'm reading." he replied, holding up the book he was pretending to read as proof.

"You haven't turned the page in ten minutes, and you've got that look."

"What look?"

"That wistful, pained look you get when you think about someone you lost. Don't look so surprised. I was trained to kill you. My body language reading is quite impressive. And I know you, Doctor."

She was just too good. So amazing.

"You're right, but I'm fine. Really."

She gives him a look.

"I did lose someone. On this day a while back. Someone I loved. But it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." she said. "Anything that matters this much to you matters to me."

"It would." he mutters.

"Who was she?" she asks.

"An amazing woman. She was a fighter, stone cold brilliant. Rather manipulative, because she was so much older than I am in this regeneration. The only person I've truly loved in a long time."

River looked taken aback.

"Rose made that much of an impression on you?" she asked, sounding vaguely annoyed by his declaration.

"What? I wasn't talking about Rose."

"Who were you talking about then? Is it someone I knew?"

He tapped her on the nose, attempting to give off his usual playful air, but River was shocked to see a tear ran down his cheek.

"Spoilers." he whispered.

River dried the tear with her thumb. She hated seeing her Doctor this upset over anything, and she knew that he hated loosing people, esecially those he loved, and whoever this woman had been she had obviously been important to him. That made her a bit jealous of the mystery woman, but also somewhat thankful that someone had been able to make her Doctor happy.

"Back to the TARDIS?" she asks.

He nods and stands up.

They leave.

River changes her mind.

She doesn't like libraries.


End file.
